It Never Happened
by Itchan
Summary: Loki's wife, Sigyn is in search for Loki. And what happens when she finds him. Will they still love each other? R&R please. SO that i know wether to continue it or not :P
1. Chappie 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Matantei Loki Ragnarok characters.

**It Never Happened…**

**Chapter 1**

**Written by Itchan **

**-+ CHAPTER 1+-**

Rain, a sign of depression. Loki stared out into the pavement, rainwater splashing, dancing about in puddles of water. He looked at the trees and sighed. He saw two human figures running into his house. It was somehow obvious for him. He waited for commotion to start.

"Loki! We stopped by cause it started raining and your house was nearby," Mayura opened the door, squeezing water from her wet clothes.

"Mayura-san! Please, take off your wet clothes! I'll give you some of mine just please don't wet the floors" Yamino emerged behind her.

"Loki-sama, sorry for disturbing," Reiya appeared, also soaking wet.

"Konbanwa, Reiya-chan," Loki smiled charmingly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Uwah! When will the rain stop? It's so heavy," Mayura looked outside.

"Mayura-san, your tea will turn cold," Reiya called for Mayura.

Mayura turned, "Ah, yes! Yamino's tea won't be tasty if it's not hot," Mayura ran to the table and picked up a piece of cake.

"Mayura, have some manners," Loki said, putting his teacup onto the saucer.

"Gomen, gomen but I really can't stand the torture of seeing Yamino's cakes sitting nicely, waiting to be eaten," Mayura chomped down the cake.

"Umm. I agree," Reiya said.

"I can'targue with that…" Loki sipped his tea.

"Ahahahaha, you don't need to praise me th-" Yamino started but stopped.

The rain outside has finally stopped. What was weird was that it stopped so suddenly.

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Kyaaa!" Reiya hugged Mayura's arm.

"A mystery!" Mayura smiled in glee.

"It's only someone at the door. Yamino-kun," Loki called out.

"Hai, loki-sama," Yamino went out to answer the door.

"Yamino-kun! Wait for me!" Mayura railed behind her.

"Mayura-san! Don't leave me!" Reiya followed Mayura, hand in hand.

Loki sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hai? Who are you looking for?" Yamino opened the door with a welcome smile.

"I'm looking for Loki," a young girl about Mayura's age appeared.

"Uwah, pretty!" Mayura exclaimed, looking at the girl.

The girl turned to Reiya. Reiya quickly hid behind Mayura.

"Loki. You have a case for him? Please, follow me," Yamino opened the door wider.

"Thank you," the girl entered, giving a very uncomfortable stare at Yamino.

"Please, this way," Yamino lead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Loki-kun! There's a case for you!" Mayura opened the door.

"It was expected. Narukami would just barge in." Loki closed the book he was reading.

"Konbanwa, Loki-kun," the girl walked in.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Sigyn…"

The girl smiled. "Yes, long time no see…"

**-+ To be Continued +-**

. I just got bored of writing DNAngel for a while so I tried writing Loki but it's so…. Short. Actually, like all my other fics, I'm not sure what's gonna happen in this one but SOMEHOW, I know what I want to happen in the end XD R&R please.

Critiques and Flames welcomed.

Comments and idea's welcomed.

ITchAN 


	2. Chappie 2

**

* * *

NOTE **

Okay…. Honestly... I really don't know where this story is going to go and I have so many people asking me to continue it and actually, honestly, I'm quite surprised on how people like it more then my DNAngel and begging me to continue it…

Maybe I do have a knack in writing using a darkish atmosphere but the reason I'm putting this up is…

I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN!

I totally stuck dead after reading a comment saying how Sigyn appeared in the manga and was kinda like 'Oh shit…' but at the same time, this would be a good time to use the excuse 'I followed the anime' but still… What? I'll use back Sigyns looks for this fic? And I don't even know her personality! So seriously gguys, I wish I can continue it and MIGHT but in a distant future when suddenly my brain perks up with an answer. If not, I sadly say, that's the end XD

Oh! Unless you wanna know! I'm fairly active in DA and if you head off to my scraps, there's something I wrote but kinda boring and the theme is teenage love and it might turn into a chick flick (oh the boringness….). Not that I like a chick flick. Well, It's okay with me although I'm more to fantasy and horror type. Chick Flick? Girl got problem, girl meets boy, girl goes through more problem then boy likes girl, problem solved, then they happy wappy. Not that er… I'LL END HERE! Toodaloos

Itchan, 13 March 2005 

P/S If you really wanna know the plot I was figuring and toying with… continue reading

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Matantei Loki Ragnarok characters. 

**It Never Happened…**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by Itchan **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And THAT is what happened," Sigyn finished with a sip of her tea.

"I see… The giants released you from the cave and you brought yourself here. But I'm sure you can see that I'm not in such a good shape as well," Loki said.

"But," Sigyn stood up and walked to Loki's table, bending so that her face was right in front of Loki's, "You still have to take care of me," Sigyn smiled smugly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mayura-san! Can you please give me some space abit!" Yamino struggled to keep his ears on the door while whispering to Mayura.

"I got here first!" Mayura whispered back. She was determined to keep her ears onto the door but failed as the door opened. Loki stood staring at both of them suspiciously.

"AH! Loki-kun I was…" Mayura clambered to a straight position, acting innocent.

"Loki-sama, we were just…" Yamino tried to explain but was cut short.

"Yamino-kun, our guest is staying here for now so make sure you get a room ready for her. I'll introduce you to her right now," Loki pushed the door open more widely.

"Sigyn, meet Yamino-kun, Mayura and Reiya," Loki moved away so that they can see Sigyn who bowed down.

"Nice to meet you all. I've heard you from Loki-sama," Sigyn said and stood back up.

"Si-Sigyn…" Yamino managed to stutter.

"Ah! Does that mean you are also going to be Loki-kun's assistant!" Mayura exclaimed in expected anticipation.

"AH.. That is… Maybe…" Sigyn looked at Loki who just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You are… staying with Loki-sama?" Reiya muttered, getting Sigyn's attention.

"Ah, You're that Reiya-chan that Loki-sama talked about! I've been dying to meet you," Sigyn smiled.

"Loki-sama talked about me?" Reiya asked gleefully.

"Erm!" Sigyn nodded.

"Ano… Sigyn-sama, I'll take you to your room. Please follow me," Yamino pushed Mayura and Reiya out of the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sigyn and Yamino walked slowly with Sigyn trailing behind Yamino. There was no talk, no word nothing from both of them except the dragging sound made by their shoes. Yamino didn't have his smile on him and he kept glancing back just in case.

"Do you have something to ask me about," Sigyn broke the silence.

"N-no!" Yamino replied, faking a smile professionally,

"Then why are you glancing at me in a suspicious manner? Did I do something wrong?" Sigyn asked, Looking up and staring daggers at Yamino.

"That is… That is…" Yamino pondered, " nothing… nothing at all. Just that how young you looked compared to your original body."

"Isn't it? I look exactly like how I looked when I was this age," Sigyn giggled but stopped suddenly, " But are you saying that my actual look looked ugly?" an aura of death lingered in those words.

"NO! Of course not! Sigyn is Sigyn! Sigyn is always beautiful!" Yamino said hastily.

"Hmph. Far better looking then YOUR mother," Sigyn gave a snort.

"My mother…" Yamino muttered, clenching his fist.

"Ah! This here! This is Loki's room isn't it! That it must be mine too!" Sigyn opened a door.

"N-NO! That's Loki-sama's room! Especially for him!" Yamino ran after Sigyn who just barged into the room.

Sigyn was lying on the bed, her head sunk deep into Loki's pillow. Yamino didn't dare disturb her. Who knows what power she has. She is, after all, a goddess with powers like Loki, Heimdell and et cetera et cetera.

"I miss this smell," Sigyn finally said, voice muffled by the pillow. "How many seconds, how many minutes, how many hours have I not been comforted by this smell while I went to sleep," Sigyn continued and then there was a lapse of silence.

"Ano… Sigyn-sama… you're room…" Yamino finally dared to speak. Alas, no response. "Sigyn-sama?" Yamino walked closer and hesitantly shook her a bit. "Sigyn-sama?"

Sigyn's eyes remained close and her breathing was slow and peaceful. A soothe rhythm.

"Asleep huh.." Yamino sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Matantei Loki Ragnarok characters.

**It Never Happened…**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by Itchan **

Loki-sama! What is the meaning of this! What is SHE doing here!" Yamino slammed the table. "That's just not me…" Yamino sighed and stood back straight.

He scanned the kitchen and walked to a cabinet, pulling out a loaf of bread. It was yesterday when Sigyn mysteriously appeared, acting as if she needed help but in the end used the house as a hotel.

* * *

**ITCHAN: **And it ended…. THERE! XD The plot is mainly about how Sigyn trying to get used with life and suddenly censored. But half way through, she found out that she loved him too much so she will make him forget EVERYTHING that happened and returned censored. So loki's life proceed as normal. 

So… You're thinking "Hey! This can actually like not disturb the flow of the story" but I'm afraid it will that's why . And I actually wrote chapter two.. Yes, I admit XD

Anyway, keep in touch cause who knows, that little brain of mind would suddenly think of something stupendous, NOT, So Itchan, off and out.


End file.
